


Thirst has no Curfew

by Burgie



Series: JackxYdris AU [6]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Anal, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack pays Ydris a late-night visit, because thirst has no curfew. Jack belongs to UglyTwinkBoi.





	Thirst has no Curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Jack didn’t like to act like the millions of Ydris fans who had suddenly sprung up overnight with the magician’s new appearance. He was a grown-ass man with a normal sex drive, he shouldn’t be panting over his fiancé like a fucking dog in heat. And yet here he was, lying in bed with his mind and other parts of him fully awake. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have decided to spend the night away from his fiancé.

“Fuck it,” said Jack, finally sitting up after tossing and turning far too much. He pushed back the covers, the night air immediately making his skin tingle, and grimaced at the wetness he found between his thighs. Sometimes, that little part of his anatomy gave him grief, especially during certain months. But tonight, there was only one thing on his mind. He knew he shouldn’t have spent a few hours before bed scrolling through pictures of Hugh Jackman. Especially when he’d found a picture of Ydris that his fiancé had sneakily saved to his phone. Sexy asshole. Ordinarily, Jack would’ve just masturbated and been done with it. But that wouldn’t work tonight. He’d tried. He wanted, no, _needed_ to be in his wizard’s arms, be fucked by that sexy hunk of a man. Not that he was a hunk now, but to Jack (and many other people), Ydris was suddenly sex on legs.

“Do I need a towel on my saddle?” asked Dale as Jack entered the stable. Jack blushed, shaking his head.

“Fuck off, I’m wearing thick jeans, it’ll be fine,” said Jack, grabbing Dale’s tack from the tack room. Well, really, it was just tack, Jack usually used the same tack for most of his horses. Partially out of not having enough money, but also because he just never really saw the need. This tack set worked for everyone, so why change it?

“It had better be,” said Dale. Jack rolled his eyes as he got Dale ready for a ride, leading him out of his box stall and out into the stable yard. 

Dale ran swiftly towards Nilmer’s Highland with Jack on his back, even in the dead of night. Though the circus tent was not as obvious now as a yellow beacon in the night, he still knew the way there, and knew to make his way into the big top once Jack had dismounted and removed his tack.

After Jack placed the tack down outside Ydris’ wagon, he debated for a moment whether or not he should knock. But, remembering that Ydris had had a stalker scare not long after his magical makeover, he knocked on the door.

“Ydris, it’s me!” Jack called, his voice loud in the middle of the night. Thankfully, there was nobody around, but honestly, if anyone was perverted enough to hang around, they deserved to have their eyes and ears scarred. There was movement inside the wagon, the thumping of footsteps accompanied by the clicking of some dog or fox’s claws, and then the door opened to reveal Ydris standing there in a maroon bathrobe. The top was opened slightly to reveal Ydris’ slim, muscled body, pale though he was. His top hat was off, too, and his dark hair was ruffled by sleep and oh _god_ , he looked sexy. Jack caught himself staring, quickly bringing his eyes up to stare into the bicoloured eyes that he loved so much.

“Hello,” said Ydris. “What a pleasant surprise late-night visit.”

“God, you’re sexy when you merge sayings,” said Jack.

“Is that you talking or the hormones?” asked Ydris, possibly noting how flushed Jack’s face was.

“Fuck,” said Jack, looking at the ground. “Sorry, I know you want to be loved for your actions and not just your body, but come the fuck on, you’re sex on legs now.”

“I am aware of that, trust me,” said Ydris with a chuckle, mirth glowing in his eyes.

“And I watched that movie again,” said Jack, rubbing the back of his neck. Ydris smiled, closing and locking the door with a wave of his fingers and drawing Jack closer to him with his arms, wrapping them snugly around his fiance’s middle. As usual, his hands fell down a little, coming to rest just above Jack’s ass. Jack instinctively arched into him, wanting the hands to fall further. But Ydris teased, his hands remaining where they were.

“Which movie?” asked Ydris, his voice rumbling in his chest when Jack was this close to him. “Fifty Shades?”

“Fuck, no,” said Jack, making a face. “You know the one. The Greatest Showman, the one with Hugh Jackman.” His voice hitched a little on the actor’s name, but the look of jealousy that flashed across Ydris’ face gave him so much pleasure.

“I don’t know what everyone sees in that man,” said Ydris, trying to act aloof.

“Says the guy who changed up his circus not long after the movie came out,” said Jack.

“Perhaps you inspired me,” said Ydris. Jack scoffed. “Inspired me to create the greatest show.” He sang the last three words, and suddenly, Jack wanted nothing more than to ravage him.

“I knew it,” said Jack, grabbing the lapels of Ydris’ robe and pulling him down quite forcibly to plant a kiss on his lips.

“So long as you are thinking of me and not Hugh Jackman,” said Ydris. 

“Nah, can’t be Hugh, you don’t have facial hair or all those muscles,” said Jack with a little shiver at the thought of them. Ydris frowned.

“Perhaps I should have gone for that look rather than the ‘twink’ look, as you called it,” said Ydris. “I wonder what I would look like with facial hair…”

“I like you like this,” said Jack. “Really like you like this. As you can probably tell.” He brushed his hips against Ydris’, the magician uttering a little gasp.

“Yes,” Ydris murmured, his thumb brushing the skin above the hem of Jack’s jeans. Jack really couldn’t think straight now, staring up into Ydris’ eyes.

But it was only a moment before Jack pulled Ydris down to kiss him again, his hands reaching beneath the robe to feel Ydris’ bare skin beneath. He could already tell that Ydris was completely nude beneath the robe, his hand brushed over the head of Ydris’ cock and the magician bucked his hips forward with a moan against Jack’s lips.

Somehow, between kisses and caresses and whispers for more, the pair managed to make their way into the bedroom, where Ydris quickly cast spells for protection and sound muffling and to ward away any unknown visitors, be they on two legs or four. Ydris pushed Jack back onto the bed with kisses, his fiancé moaning at the way Ydris trailed sparks over his skin, and then stepped back, his lips swollen from kissing and his face flushed.

“This is the greatest show~” Ydris sang as he disrobed. Jack’s eyes trailed over Ydris’ glorious new body, not as scarred or worn now as it had once been but supple, pale, unmarked by anything save a few fading hickeys from last time. Jack got quite a sense of pride over the fact that this glorious body was all his.

“That was so fucking cheesy and you know it,” said Jack, already pulling his clothes off. “Now get over here before I pull you over by your cock.”

“If you insist,” Ydris purred, making his slow way over to the bed. Jack grabbed him by the hips once he was close enough, pulling Ydris closer to him and sliding his hand once over Ydris’ cock. Ydris moaned, smiling down at his fiancé.

“I came over here so you could satisfy me but I want you to be on my level,” said Jack, beginning to pump his hand up and down Ydris’ shaft.

“And how do you intend to do that?” asked Ydris, bucking his hips up into Jack’s hand.

“Same way I do it every other time,” said Jack, leaning in to trail his tongue along the length of Ydris’ cock. Ydris moaned, arching his back. “Unless you were already ready, that is. I did catch you in your robe, after all. Were you expecting this?” As he spoke, his hand continued to pump up and down Ydris’ cock, using his own saliva as lube.

“Hmm, perhaps,” Ydris murmured. “Perhaps I am the reason for your current state.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” said Jack with a laugh. “It was all Hugh.”

“If you think so,” said Ydris, smirking. “Perhaps I was getting a little lonely over here, all alone in this wagon.”

“And I thought I was the needy one,” said Jack with a laugh. “Y’know you could’ve just called or texted, right? You didn’t need to get in my head and make me horny so I’d come over here.”

“Ah, but I do hate to be ordinary,” said Ydris. He swore under his breath as Jack began to twist his wrist a little.

“Yeah, you’d hate to be called ordinary,” said Jack. “Be a crime. You’d prefer to be called daddy, wouldn’t you?” Ydris’ eyes widened as his breathing suddenly hitched. Jack grinned. “You like this, daddy? Like how your baby boy is pumping your cock, sucking you like a lollipop?”

“Come here,” said Ydris, heat in his eyes as he pushed Jack away gently and climbed onto the bed, his cock bobbing with the movement. It was shiny even in the dim light, precum beading at the tip already. Maybe Jack had been a little too alluring.

But any worries Jack had were quickly swept away when Ydris immediately found his clit, his fingers circling the nub at first before he rubbed Jack to another orgasm.

“Though I do like you sucking me,” Ydris murmured, dipping his fingers into the natural lubricant as Jack clenched around his fingers, “I rather like the look of you beneath me.”

Before Jack could even think of anything to say, Ydris’ slick fingers were tracing the rim of his asshole, slipping in slightly, teasingly. Jack moaned, spreading his legs and wanting everything that Ydris could give him. He knew already that Ydris had more stamina with his new, younger body, so he had no doubts that Ydris could last until Jack himself was finally satisfied.

At last, after too many teasing slips of the finger, Ydris added some lube from a bottle (or somewhere else, Ydris was driving Jack so mad that he was barely paying attention at this point) and finally pushed a finger in deeper, wriggling it to stretch Jack open a little. Jack almost hurt his neck trying to watch, and it was almost torturous, the slow speed at which Ydris was going, but finally, Ydris deemed Jack ready (after a few disasters, they had both deemed Jack unworthy of deciding when he was ready) and positioned his cock against Jack’s asshole.

“Fucking put it in already,” said Jack through grit teeth. Ydris chuckled, trailing a hand up Jack’s back and causing his fiancé to shiver in delight.

“Impatient,” said Ydris, but he pushed in, going achingly slowly and gradually. Ydris was a careful and attentive lover, but man, he was too careful sometimes. Even if Jack knew he’d regret it later if they went too fast, right now, he just really wanted Ydris to just fuck him already and leave him exhausted enough to sleep.

Finally, though, Ydris worked up to a pace that was fast enough for Jack to really enjoy it, drawing out pleasured moans and curses and cries of Ydris’ name, interspersed with the ‘daddy’ that always drove the magician wild. Nobody would suspect the ‘twink’ of having a daddy kink, not anymore, but Jack knew all of Ydris’ dirty little secrets. Such were the perks of being the one who would someday marry the guy.

“Is this what you wanted, you horny little boy?” Ydris murmured into Jack’s ear as he pressed against Jack’s back. Jack moaned, nodding, as Ydris’ breath against his ear gave him all the right kinds of shivers.

Finally, with a combination of Ydris’ words and fingers and cock, Jack managed to achieve the orgasm that had probably been building all night long. Or maybe it was just the last one. Either way, once the clenching and muscle spasming and tingles had passed, Jack finally felt normal again. The sensitivity of the afterglow did make him feel a little tingly, and he moaned again when Ydris pushed in deep upon reaching his orgasm, but he could now call himself well and truly spent.

“Is that better?” Ydris murmured, lying down beside Jack after magically cleaning (and drying) the bed. Jack nodded, moving closer to Ydris so that he could kiss him.

“Much,” said Jack, snuggling into Ydris’ warmth. “Sorry for coming over at such a fucking awful hour.”

“It is fine,” said Ydris, stroking a hand down Jack’s side. “As they say, thirst has no curfew.” Jack laughed.

“Y’know you’re always welcome to visit me whenever I’m not here,” said Jack. “Surprise me. Be nice to have that happen for a change.”

“I suppose that I could manage a roll in the hayloft,” said Ydris. Jack smirked, pressing a kiss to Ydris’ chest. It was nothing like Hugh Jackman’s rippling abs, but honestly, who cared? Ydris was fine just the way he was. As long as he only shared his body with Jack.


End file.
